Jake In his Ice Form
Polar roar is a blast of a huge beam that looks like a Polar bear roar but spiritual. Flurry Heave is a fast Multi-Projectile Attack, of which Jake creates and throws several snowballs at his target. These snowballs are small, but do sizeable damage when they are stacked. The snowballs also have a small range of burst. These snowballs can be scattered in different positions when Jake pivots. The longer the charge of the the move, the more snowballs that are thrown.Frozen Incursion is a Contact Attack, of which Jake gets close to his target, stops them in their tracks, and shoots several ice crystals at them. Jake first casts a small circle around them. If a target is within this circle, the move will activate, and the target will already receive small starting damage before the move actually works. If there is more than one opponent in the circle, the closest will take the Attack. Once activated, the Jake jumps into the air with the target knocked back a short distance. The distance and position are random and will vary the target can be above Him, though other times the target can be below the him, or the target., can be in the air, while other times not Jake who is in the air, will then create a small blue ball, of which multiple shards will come out of and shoot the target several times. Frozen Incursion is also able to cancel out an opponents move if they are hit while charging another move.Glaze Whail is a beam Attack of which the jake shoots a beam of ice that freezes an opponent for a short time. Jake starts by charging a small blue ball in his hands. If this move is charged long enough, the ball shall go white. When the user releases this ball, a blue beam will be shot, of which upon collision will burst. If a target is hit by this attack, they will be frozen, meaning they will be unable to move or cast Attacks for a second, allowing another Attack that can be used to easily hit. Charging the move only increases the range of the beam, not the freezing time. he use it as a tool to better aim for the move. Jake will also be stuck for a slightly shorter time.Perilous Hail is a slow Close Range Attack, of which a square or sphere, depending whether you are on the ground or not, of blinding white ice is created around Jake. If Jake is on the ground, a large square of ice around them then starts to increase in size until is covers a large distance. If an opponent is on this square , they will receive medium damage, as well as be knocked away from the caster, resulting in a small fling. However, if Jake is in the air, He will instead blind and damage opponents within the sphere.Sub Zero Blizzard is Ice Ultimate Attack. Jake creates a large circle with the Ice symbol on it beneath him, with multiple small ice crystals surrounding him. The area then starts to snow around him. A big explosion of ice is then released, and any opponent within the large circle, or slightly out of, gets caught up in the explosion and becomes frozen. While frozen, large gradual damage will attack the opponents, dealing much larger damage overall. Jake is allowed to move and cast other Attacks for a short while as opponents remain frozen, allowing more damage to stack. Surrounding surfaces around the Ultimate Attack also get turned to white for a short while, symbolizing the ice and snow on the ground.